1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a flexible printed circuit board which has a plurality of conductive terminals to be glued and connected to a plurality of different conductive terminals of a different circuit board by an anisotropic conductive adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
An anisotropic conductive adhesive has such a characteristic that the electrical conductivity vertical to the adhesive layer thereof is great but the electrical conductivity horizontal with the adhesive layer thereof is extremely small. Examples of anisotropic conductive adhesives can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,981 and 4,735,847.
If the anisotropic conductive adhesive is utilized for gluing a first group of conductive terminals to a second group of conductive terminals, the electric current flows through a pair of terminals of the first and second groups facing each other but the electric current hardly flows through a pair of terminals of the same group side by side to each other, owing to the above characteristic of the adhesion. Therefore, the process for connecting two groups of conductive terminals by the adhesive is quite simpler than connecting respective terminals directly, resulting in reduction of the processing time and cost.
However, there is still a desire to improve the connection of conductive terminals, with utilizing the anisotropic conductive adhesive.